My Angel
by LostLove2015
Summary: AU: Bella goes to the beach on a hot day in June. When she's there, she is attacked by two douche bags. Rosalie decides to go to the beach, she sees that there is a young girl in need of help. Once all is well, something happens. What will happen for the two strangers? Rated M for language and most possible Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

I dont NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. They are property of Stephanie Meyers. And unfortunately Narnia isn't mine either ): The story ideas are all mine though (:

A Fan-fic by LostLove2015

A/N: So I love Twilight and all, but I don't like the pairings. I would much rather see Rosalie and Bella together, than Edward and Bella. So here it is, a Rosalie and Bella story (;

P.S. Reviewing and Favoriting would be absoultly amazing of you guys! Thank you (:

My Angel - Chapter 1

**B POV**

I wake up to the blinding light of the sun shining through my window. It is a Saturday morning in the middle of June, so it is very hot. I try to shield my eyes from the blinding rays with my blanket, but soon I am sweating. I guess I should just get up, and start my day.

As I stumble out of bed, I head twords my bathroom. The need to pee has hit me with a great force. Entering the bathroom, I pass by the mirror. I don't stop, knowing I look like hell.

When I'm done in the bathroom, I head down stairs. Food sounds good at this point, so I head to the kitchen. I pass by Charlie, who is watching a game on his flat scrren. Boy is he mesmerized by that screen.

I've chosen to make some eggs, bacon, and toast. Simple, but more than just cereal. As I eat, I contomplait what I will do for the day._ I guess a nice day at the beach sounds good. Maybe I can meet up with Jessica. Yeah, that sounds great._

After finishing my food and cleaning my dishes, I head back to my room. Grabbing a fresh pair of clothes, I head for the shower._ I feel so dirty when I wake up, so a shower it is before I leave. It's the need to look good as well, never know who I'll meet._

Once I've dressed and done my hair and what little makeup I wear, I am down the stairs. I grab my purse and keys, and say a quick good-bye to Charlie. I am out the door, and headed to my new car. _Time to get my tan on._

**R POV**

_It's such a pretty day. Wish I could go out, like to the beach. Unfortunately, I fucking sparkle in the sunlight! Who the hell ever thought to make us sparkle?! I'd love to punch them in their damn face right about now._

_Hmm... maybe I can go to the beach. Would just have to cover up until I can get under some shade. Yeah, I think that might actually work._

I get up and walk over to my enormous closet. I choose my hot pink bikini, and put it on. On top of that, I put on some jeans, a t-shirt, and a jacket. I put on a little bit of makeup, then set my sunglasses a top my head.

After I grab my purse, I jump out of my window. Using my speed, I make it to the grage in less than five seconds. I climb into my red Corvette, and start it up. _Oh how I love the purr of her engine._

As I speed down the highway, I see many cars. _I guess I should expect as much. _When we get perfect days like this, everyone is out. We don't get many non-raining days here in Forks, so when we do EVERYONE is out.

As I pull up to the beach, something catches my eye. Two guys are messing with a petite girl. One is trying to pull off her bikini top, the other blocking her way._ I'm not gunna have this. Guys like that are pigs, they disgust me._

I get out of my car, walking in long strides to get to the helpless girl. Forgetting all about my 'sparkling' disposition. I come up behind one of the guys and twist his arm behind his back. He fals to his knees, screaming in pain. The other looks at me, fear written on his face. He takes off at a sprint, not looking back.

**B POV**

Unfortunately, Jessica couldn't come. Her and Mike were off doing 'something'. I know exactly what they were doing, I could hear Mike in the background moaning. Jessica was trying hard not to. I hung up before my ear was molested anymore by their sounds.

After a few more minutes of driving, I finally made it to the beach. It really was a gorgeous day, but I didn't have anyone to share it with. _Oh well, more time to myself I guess._

Getting out of my car, I was hit with the hot and humid air once more. I stripped to my bikini, gaining a few hoots and hollars from the guys. _I don't see myself as anything close to sexy, so I don't know why I'm getting this type of attention._

I walk over to a lesser, crowded area on the beach. There I lay down my towel, and set up base._ I think I'm just gunna lay here for a while, try to tan. Maybe afterward, I will go for a quick swim to cool off._

Not too long after I had settled down, I hear two guys not too far away from me. I ignore their antics, trying to enjoy my time. It isn't going to happen though, because a few seconds later I can sense them standing over me.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"What's a pretty girl like you, doing all alone over here?" the more built of the two asks.

"Hmm... I don't know, saving Narnia?! What the fuck does it look like I'm doing, to you?!" I say, rolling my eyes.

"Ooo feisty one." the less built one replys. "I like them feisty."

"Back the fuck off you tools, and let me be." I say, getting more and more irritated.

They weren't leaving, so I started to gather my things to leave._ I guess they were more stupid than I thought_. They began to follow me as I walked, so I picked up my pace. Before I know it, I was being chased and cornered. _Oh, just my fucking luck!_

The bigger of the two keeps circling me and the other, like I was the prey and he the hunter. The smaller one, kept lunging twords me. Trying to get my top off. _God, please just fuckig kill me now._

As soon as I had said that, an angel appeared. _Well not an actual angel, but she was one to me._ She had a look in her eyes that told me she was pissed. She grabbed the biggest one, and twisted his arm behind his back. He yelped and hit the sand. The smaller one just looked at her and took off running.

**R POV**

We stood there for what seemed like ages. I felt drawn to her, the need to protect her getting stronger and stronger by the second. My eyes were locked on hers, never leaving he gaze.

Her eyes were beautiful. They were a soft brown, that held so many emotions. I broke my eyes from them, only to look at her other features.

She had lovely, flowing brown hair. Cute, little dimples. As well as nice, full, lushus lips. _God would I love to taste those lips... Wow, did I just think that? I guess I did._

As I trailed my eyes lower, I saw more of her. _Her breasts... oh her breasts._ Not too big, but not too small. _They are just the right size to fit in my hands... Seriously?! Am I seriously thinking of this?!_

Clearing my mind, I trail my eyes lower. She has a nice, flat stomach. And a little freck;e on her right hip. I trail my eyes a little farther down, past her core. I don't need to be thinking anymore naughty thoughts.

Her legs aren't real long, but aren't short. They match her body quite well. _And boy, is her body great. She's actually quite hot, if you want to say._

As I snap out of my trance, I see she is still in her's. _The look on her face and in her eyes, its so cute. I could look at that face forever._

_Oh what have I gotten myself into..._

**B POV**

We stood there, stairinng at eachother. I don't know how long, but it felt like a life time.

I was lost in her beauty. She was breath taking, even with many layers of clothes on. They all just seemed to conform to every curv of her, just right.

But what was the most beautiful part of her, was her eyes. I have never seen anything like them in my life. They were the color of almost a golden caramel, with specks of red. They also seemed to be filled with many, many emotions.

As I trailed my eyes across her face, I couldn't help but see how flawless her skin was. She really is the definition of 'Perfect'. _In my books anyways._

Her lips were my next stop. They were full and a blood red. _Oh how I would love to taste those succulent lips... _She also has a cute little mole right above her lip.

Her hair is what I looked at next. It's long and blonde. And not that fake blonde either. All natural, and beautiful. _It brings out her features beautifully._

She's taller than me, that is for sure. Her legs are long and slim. But toned as well.

In all, she is the definiton of beauty. An angel if you will.

_MY angel..._


	2. Chapter 2

I dont NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. They are property of Stephanie Meyers. The story ideas are all mine though (:

A Fan-fic by LostLove2015

A/N: Sorry everyone for the long wait, I've been very lazy lately and my procrastination had been acting up xD But I am back! So here ya go! Please R&R (:

My Angel - Chapter 2

**R POV**

As I stand there, watching the beauty in front of me, I couldn't help the smile that played across my lips. Juat being in her presence, put me in a way better mood.

I slowly began to walk twords her, so to not disturb or scare her. As I was mere inches from her, she finally came back to the real world.

"Umm... thanks for saving me." she said, looking twords her feet.

"No need for thanks, but you're welcome." I replied.

"Yes there is. I could of been raped for all I know, and you saved me from that. I am, as they say, 'forever in your debt'."

"Well I wasn't going to let anything happen to you. I have been in that place before, and I don't want to see anyone have to go through what I did." I said, looking off into the distance.

"I'm so sorry! that must of brought back some memories..."

"A little bit, but I wasn't thinking about it. I was thinking about you, and your safety."

"You are so self-less. Thank you again, uh what is your name?"

"Rosalie. And again, no need for thanking."

"Well, Rosalie, I will say it again. I am forever in your debt. And my name is Isabella, by the way. But call me Bella." she smiled.

"That's a pretty name."

"Ehh.. it's an okay name. Your's is way more prettier."

My smile grew a little more to her complement. "Thank you. But I'm not lieing when I say I think your name is pretty. It suits you well.

"Thanks, your name really suits you. A very pretty name, for a very pretty girl." A blush appearing on her cheeks.

"You think I'm pretty?" I asked, a little more emotion in my response than I intended.

"Well, yeah. Actually, you are gorgeous. Compared to everyone on this beach, you are the most beautiful person. You are actually, the most beautiful person I have ever met." Her voice was filled with envy, her eyes reflecting that.

"...I get that a lot, but don't think so. I've seen way better looking people than me. One person, being you. You are so beautiful. Your eyes, your smile, and especially your toned body."

_Wait! Did I actually just say that out loud?! Fuck me! I have seriously just screwed myself._

Looking at her, I saw her face. It was as red as a stop sign, if not redder.

"Umm... I'm sorry if I've made you unconfortable, it sorta just slipped out..." I said, blushing in embarresment, even if it didn't show.

**B POV**

"You think I'm pretty?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. Actually, you are gorgeous. compared to everyone on this beach, you are like the most beautiful person. You are actually, the most beautiful person I have ever met." I told her.

I was envious of her. She was like a goddess of a woman, and I wished I could look as good as she did.

"...I get that a lot, but I don't think so. I've seen way better looking people than me. One person being you. You are so beautiful. Your eyes, your smile, and especially your toned body."

I could feel my face heating up, with the last words she said. I knew I was most likely, a bright red by now.

_Holly shit... Is she like, checking me out? Maybe... Maybe she swings my way then..._

Yes, I am gay. Everyone that knows me, knows I am. And they are all fine with it, well not ALL of them.

When my mom found out, she sort of dis-owned me. That is why I live with Charlie, my dad, now. I was only 15 when she kicked me out, and I had no where to go. So my only choice was to come live here, in Forks, Washington.

I didn't think she would do that, she never seemed like the type of person to do anything like that. But I guess I miss judged her, obviously. Her exact words were, "No...No! I can't have a gay daughter! What will everyone think of me?! You're...you're a disgrace to me! You. Are. Dead. To. Me! Dead!" She then kicked me out the next day, and I havn't hear from her since.

As I came out of my thoughts, I saw that she had drawn her gaze from my direction. I think she was embarrassed from what she said.

"Umm... I'm sorry if I've made you unconfortable, it sorta just slipped out..."

"Heh... it's okay. But I have one question."

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Did you mean everything you said?"

"Well, I for one, don't lie. So yes, I did mean everything." she said, her eyes meeting mine.

I could tell, by the look in her eyes, that she was telling the truth. I couldn't help myself though, when I stared into them. I got lost, yet a second time, in there marvelous beauty.

I was pulled away though, by her gently shaking my arm. "Oh, uh sorry. I sorta went into my own little world there.." I said, trying to cover up the blush that threatened to cover my face.

"It is alright, I do that a lot to. Say, would you like to hang out, or something?" she asked.

"That sounds great, actually. I was gunna hang out with my friend today, but she was with her boyfriend..." I said, trying to erase the mental image of my friends fucking.

"Great. So, do you wanna stay here? Or you wanna go do something else?"

"I don't mind. If you have something in mind, we can do it."

"Well, we could go to my house and hang out. Get to know each other more, maybe watch some movies?" she sounded hopeful.

"Sound good. But I should let my father know where I'll be first, so he doesn't worry." I said grabbing my phone.

"Well, I mean I could always just follow you to your house. Them you could tell him, and drop off your car. I can drive you to my house so you don't have to waist gas."

"Oh, alright. Sounds good. Thanks." I said, smiling.

I grabbed my things, then we both walked over to our cars. We got in, and then took off towards my house.


	3. Chapter 3

I dont NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. They are property of Stephanie Meyers. The story ideas are all mine though (:

A Fan-fic by LostLove2015

A/N: I am such a lazy person :/ I have a lot of ideas in my head for stories and yet I don't write anything. I am sad. But hey, I am gunna try better. Anywho, here ya go! The next chapter! Please R &R, it is greatly appreciated! (:

My Angel - Chapter 3

**RPOV**

It didn't take long for us to reach her house. Pulling in, I saw a police cruiser in the drive. _Hmm.. I wonder if her father works for the police department. Well obviously... _Sometimes I just hate being a blonde.

Turning off the engine, I stepped out of my car and walked over to where she stood. Smiling, she grabbed my hand and led me up to the porch.

I couldn't help the feeling of butterflies that I felt when she grabbed my hand. It felt like nothing I had ever felt before. Especially the feeling of electricity running through my body and over my skin. It made me feel... alive.

As she drug me into her house, I caught sight of her father on the couch. He had a beer in one hand, and bag of chips in the other. And there was a game on their flat screen, that his eyes seemed to be glued to.

"Hey dad, I'm just gunna get a few things and then I'll be out for the night. I'm gonna be hanging out with my new friend Rosalie."

"Oh, okay. Just be careful. And no boys." he said without taking his eyes from the tv screen.

"Oh, there will be no boys." she said, with an impish smirk.

I couldn't help but feel a sort of heat rush to my core. That look she had in her eyes, on her face, just made me feel a different kind of hunger for her. For her body, her every being.

When we made it to her room, she grabbed a small bag and began to put a pack of clothes in it. As well as some toiletries, and what looked like a diary. Then, when she had everything, she smiled at me and pulled me back down stairs.

We left the house without a single word, and went to my car. I walked her to the passenger side and opened her door for her. She had a slight blush on her cheeks, which was so cute. I then walked over to the driver side and got in.

I smiled at her, before starting the car and taking off towards my house. The whole drive done in a comfortable silence.

**BPOV**

Sitting in the car next to her, it didn't feel awkward like most car rides with others have been. Even if I really didn't know her, I felt as if I have known her my whole life.

The whole ride was done in silence, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. No, it was a comfortable one surprisingly. And I was happy for that.

The whole time, I had a huge grin on my face like a weirdo, nonetheless. I couldn't help but question how she didn't get freaked out by it, or me. It was like I was the weirdo stalker, with the look I felt myself giving her.

I was grateful when we finally pulled up to a house. I'm guessing it was her house, because It was very big and grand. Something that looked as if only someone with money would have.

It was a beautifully built house, modern yet earthy. It blended well with the surrounding forest, but didn't blend to the point of disappearance.

I was taken out of my thoughts, when I saw she had opened my door and was waiting for me with an amused look upon her face. She offered her hand, and I gladly took it. Once out, she shut the door and led me up to the house.

When we reached the door, her grip on my arm tensed a little. I could tell something was wrong, especially with the tensed look on her face.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, timidly.

"Uh.. yeah. Just a small headache is all."

"Oh, okay. We should get you something then."

"I'll be fine. Let's just go to my room."

She pulled me, faster than before, up to her room. I could tell something else was bothering her, but I couldn't tell what. She looked as if she were having an internal battle or talking to herself. And she looked pretty angry about it too.

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't look to happy.." I trailed off.

"Everything.. is fine. I'll be right back, gotta do something. Stay in here, and please don't leave out of this room."

"Okay.." I said, walking over to her bed and sitting down.

She then left the room, shutting the door behind her. I couldn't help but get a little scared. The tone of her voice had changed into something more darker, dangerous.

**RPOV**

Great, Edward was home. Just fucking great. He can tell that I have a human with me, and he wants a 'taste'.

We are all supposed to be 'vegan' vampires, meaning we feast on animals and not humans. But, Edward doesn't like that lifestyle. He never has.

Everytime I meet someone new and bring them around, he ends up screwing everything up. Always. It's like he intentionally does this to me. Like it's a game to him to try and screw with me and my life.

Well this time, it isn't going to happen. This time, he WILL stay away from MY human. He will have to go through me before he gets to her. Because this time, everything is personal. This time... I think I have imprinted.

**EPOV**

I can smell a human coming. This one though, smells so much more divine than any other human I have ever smelt before. But it isn't the human that makes the smell so enticing, no it's its blood.

God the need and the want are all overpowering me. I can't stop myself from running out and towards the smell.

As I make it close, I see that my sister Rosalie is coming. And wait, there is a human girl with her. That's where the smell is coming from.

Oh, when will she ever learn to not bring humans back with her? It's such a pity that she sees mere humans as something more than food. I don't see how she can fight the urge on this one though... I bet it is killing her.

_'She smells delicious. Edward sure does want a taste.' _ I say to her through my mind.

I can talk to and hear people's thoughts if I so desire. It really does come in handy.

_'Back the fuck off Edward! You will NOT and I repeat, will NOT touch her!'_

_'So sure of ourselves are we? We will see about that.' _I say, chuckling. A smirk on my face.

_'If you so much as lay one finger on her, you will be more dead than you already are!'_

_'Watch me.'_

_'Me, you. Backyard. NOW!'_

_'Oooo someones a little cranky.'_

_'NOW!'_

_'Fine. Fine.'_


	4. Chapter 4

I dont NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. They are property of Stephanie Meyers. The story ideas are all mine though (:

A Fan-fic by LostLove2015

A/N: I'm soooooo sorry ya'll, for no recent updates as of late. I just sorta forgot about this story for a little while because I've been focusing on my KiGo fics :3 But I'm back! So here is the next chapter (: Please R & R!

My Angel - Chapter 4

**RPOV**

As I make it to the yard, I see Edward leaning on a tree. His face has a smirk plastered to it, and there is a somewhat playful glint in his eyes. He's pissed me off to no end already, so now I'm more than pissed with his ass.

As I go to speak, he beats me to it. "So Rose, where did you find this one? Sure does smell delicious." he grins.

"I swear if you touch her, I will beat the ever living shit out of you!"

"Oh. Not sharing are we? You are such a greedy little thing." he say, as he starts to walk towards me.

"This is your last and final warning. Stay. Away. From. Her." I say, a growl escaping my mouth.

"Woah woah woah, calm down. I won't touch her... yet." he chuckles with a devious glint in his eyes.

Something inside me snaps, and I take off towards him. I cock my fist back, before sending it at his face. Luckily, it connects before he can move out of the way. The force of the impact makes him fall back some, faltering a little in his step. A grin spreads across my face as I back away from him.

"Now. Try me. I dare you." I say to him, a small snarl ripping past my lips.

**EPOV**

I can't believe she actually hit me. Well, I sorta can. But still. It is sort of a surprise to see her acting on her emotions. She's never acted this way with anyone, ever.

As I fix my now tousled hair, I send a cocky grin towards her. I'm sure having fun with this, especially just fucking with her and her emotions. It is hilarious to see her reactions to everything I say and/or do.

She sends a glare right back at me, and I can't help the huge grin that spreads across my lips. She must really be serious about this human. So I guess I'm just gonna keep this up then. I bet Jasper will get a kick out of the emotions that will be emitting off of her.

"What's with you today, Rose?" I ask her, while taking a step forward.

"Don't. And nothing, Edward. Just stay away from her." she growls.

I take a few more steps forward. "Don't what?" I smile devilishly.

"Take another step, and you're done for." she snaps out.

"Okay." I say simply. And take off before she can respond. I am already in her room, before she has registered my absence. I can hear her thoughts, and boy is she furious. But I guess it's all worth it.

When I look over to Rosalie's bed, I notice the girl sitting there. She has a scared, yet intrigued expression upon her face. It looks like she is trying to say something, but there is nothing coming out of her mouth.

I decide it is only fair to introduce myself, as I've just randomly popped up out of nowhere. So I walk over to her, and put on my most charming smile whilst offering her my hand. She blushes a little, and accepts my hand tentatively.

"Hello, my name is Edward. I am Rosalies brother." I say, while bringing her hand to my lips.

Time seems to slow down as I smell the delicious scent of her blood, feel it rushing through her veins beneath her skin. I hold back from tearing into her flesh for now, as I still want to have a little more fun with Rose.

"Hi, my name is Isabella. But you can call me Bella." she says, with a shy smile.

The next thing I know, is that I'm being pinned to the wall by Rosalie. She is giving me a death glare, and her fangs a fully visible. I just give her a toothy grin, and a wink. She lets out a warning growl, before turning to face a somewhat frightened Bella.

**RPOV**

Shit.. How am I going to explain this? And she looks scared... I've seriously fucked up again! Why do I always forget about Edward, when it comes to bringing humans home? Why couldn't we have been a NORMAL 'family'?!

I let go of Edward and walk over to her. I set next to her, but she scoots away. She then looks from me to Edward, and then back to me. Fear and questioning is written on her face, but there is also something else there. I can't place a thought to it though.

She then looks into my eyes and speaks. "Wh-What are you? H-How did you m-move so fast?"

Crap. I should've known this was going to happen. I just can't tell her though... That could get her killed, and us as well. I can't do it. No way can I bring her into this mess.

"I'm on the track team. I can run quite fast when I want to." I lied.

"But what about Edward? And the whole growling thing?" she asked confused.

"It runs in the family. He can run as well, and that little growl thing was just a sibling thing we do." I lied again.

She seemed to think it all over before responding. "Oh, okay.. So, um... Are there anymore of you here?"

"I have two other brothers, and a sister. But they are out at the moment. Carlisle, our dad, and Esme, our mom, are both at work." I said, relieved that she bought the lies.

"Oh. Will I get to meet them?"

"Latter on. Everyone will be here around dinner time."

Crap.. Um sorta need to think these things through, before I bring humans home. We don't eat human food, so we don't have any here. I guess I'm gonna have to call Alice up. Well she might already know, being that she can see the future. But just to make sure, I'm gonna call her.

"Sounds good. So what are we going to do in the mean time?"

"Well, when Edward gets out of my room," I said glaring at him to get my point across, "we can start getting to know each other like we had planned."

"Okay" she said with a bright smile. "Nice to meet you Edward."

"You as well." he said, before turning to walk out of my room. He stopped in the doorway to turn and grin wickedly at me, then turned and left my room.

"So, what do you want to know?"

**BPOV**

Something seemed really off, especially with how fast this random man showed up in front of me. It was so quick, that I hadn't really seen him enter the room. And to top it all off, Rosalie did the same thing. I hadn't even heard her come in, and didn't even know she was there until I saw her pinning 'Edward' to the wall.

I don't even know what that was about. It all sort of scared me a bit, so many questions flooded my mind. What was going on here, that I didn't know? There had to be something going on, but I don't exactly want to voice that. I will find out though, even if it takes me some time. I will find out.


	5. Chapter 5

I dont NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. They are property of Stephanie Meyers. The story ideas are all mine though (:

A Fan-fic by LostLove2015

A/N: So you guys must hate me for no update at all last month?.. I'm really sorry, please don't kill me! I have just been busy with stuff and my other stories. And I am a horrible procrastinator -.- Well here you guys go, the next chapter! Please Read and Review! They help to motivate me, and get me to update faster!

My Angel - Chapter 5

**BPOV**

It had been some time now that we had just been talking and telling each other almost everything about ourselves, though she was a little held back in telling me some things. I could tell she was touchy about certain subjects with the way she spoke and her body language, so I tried my best to stray away from those topics.

I learned many things about Rosalie, things that made her even more intriguing. Apparently she had graduated high school at the age of fifteen, and then graduated with her masters degree in English Literature when she was eighteen. She also knows many different languages, and can play multiple different instruments. She is a literal definition of perfect.

I found out that she, including the rest of her siblings, were adopted. Her parents, as she told me, had died in a house fire when she was only nine. This was one of the subjects she seemed to be a bit touchy about, and I respected her feelings. I don't know if I could of even kept myself together if I had to speak of something like that. I mean my mom is a bitch, but it would still kill me to see anything happen to her.

She was an only child, and even though she doesn't want to say, she is quite happy to say that she has brothers and a sister. The way she describes them, and the way her faces lights up, makes me see her true feelings for her family. Even if they aren't true blood. I wish I could have those feelings of love for my family, for anyone really. I haven't really felt any kind of love from anyone in a long time. Maybe it will all change though..

**RPOV**

This girl is such an open book. She didn't really hold back anything from her life, she wasn't afraid to tell me anything. It is like she has never gotten to tell anyone of her life, never gotten to be so intimate with someone about her thoughts and feelings on things. Though I can't see why no one would not want to hear about her life, as she is quite interesting.

She is also an only child like I was, and grew up in a split home. Her mother was quite a bitch to her, well is still a huge one till this day. How she lived with it, is anyones guess. But I know if I would of been there, I would of beat some sense into that woman. I mean how could you do that to your own child?!

I also found that she is quite the sporty gal, as she plays multiple sports. She plays volleyball, soccer, and softball. I guess that's why her body is so toned and sexy. She also plays a little guitar on her free time and sings. I have to get her to sing for me some time, I bet her voice is amazing. Maybe we could sing together.

In all, Bella is quite the catch. She is the definition of perfect, and she is even into girls! Who knew? I didn't really catch her for the one to play for the girl team, but hey, all the more easier to make her mine! Now it is time to devise the plan, that will ultimately win her heart. Also have to figure out a way to keep Edward away..

**EPOV**

After leaving Rose's room, I decided to just head to my room. No use in trying anything at the moment, as I know it would be way better to start things up when the whole family is here. I bet Jasper will have a lovely time with trying to hold himself back from ripping little Bella to pieces. Oh this is going to be fun.

Jasper is the newest family member in our family, so his ways of feeding are just being changed. He still has the urges, strong urges, to feast on human blood. I for one would just tell him to stop fighting it, but everyone else thinks otherwise. 'We must be different' they say, 'We can't hurt the humans, as we were once the same' they also say. It is just aggravating.

I don't even know why I stay with this family. I should just leave already, as I don't see any point in staying and living of animal blood. _Ewww._I think the only reason I stay is... No, I can't think that way. It's just nasty, wrong. And besides, I know it will never happen. Nothing good ever happens in my undead life..

_Emmett..._

* * *

**A/N 2: I'm Sorry for this short chapter, but I wanted to get something written. It is sorta just a filler, as the action is going to be happening in most likely the next chapter! Again I am sorry for no recent updates! Please Please don't Kill me! I will try to get better with my updating skills :3 Till next time -LostLove2015**


	6. Chapter 6

I dont NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. They are property of Stephanie Meyers. The story ideas are all mine though (:

A Fan-fic by LostLove2015

**A/N: So you guys, what's up?! I'm horrible, I know ;/ I can't seem to write a whole lot on this story it seems as I have all my other stories I have, and the one I just started on which is a Glee fic. But I am going to try harder to update more on this story though guys. If you guys really want more chapters, spam my ass and bug me about it haha I just need a push or two from you guys. Well anyways, here is the next chapter! Please follow, fave, and review! (:**

**My Angel - Chapter 6**

**No ones POV**

As Bella and Rosalie sat in Rosalie's room talking, Edward sat in his room and looked off into the woods outside of his room. Both Cullen siblings were waiting for the family to arrive, but both had different stances on the matter. Rosalie was actually a little scared on what the rest of the Cullen's would think, while Edward couldn't wait for the rest to come home so he could see a nice little show.

As it began to get darker, the anticipation for the rest of the family to appear began to become more evident. It wasn't till Rosalie heard the front door to the house open, that she began to show a little more fear. Bella sensed something was off with the blonde woman, but she didn't voice anything. She just held her smile that she had been wearing the whole time in the presence of the older woman, and waited for what Rosalie wanted to do.

Pulling herself off the bed, Rosalie hesitantly looked at the door. "Well, I guess everyone's getting home now. We should head down and introduce you.." she trailed off.

"Oh, alright. I hope they like me." Bella said with a goofy grin, whilst getting off the bed to stand next to a very nervous Rosalie.

Before they began to walk, Rosalie spoke up. "Now I want you to stay close to me, okay? Don't stray off or move too far away from me. This family, well they are different from most.." she said, staring intently into Bella's deep brown eyes.

"Oh um okay." the brunette said, a little confused.

The two then began to walk out of the room, side by side. After walking down the flight of stairs, the made it into the living room where none other than Edward sat on one of the couches with a smirk on his face. He stayed seated as he watched both girls walk to the adjacent room that was the kitchen. As they entered, they were greeted with warm smiles from both Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

Carlisle was the first to speak. "Hello Rose, who is this might we ask?" he asked looking at Bella with a bright smile.

"Oh, this is Isabella Swan. She's Chief Swan's daughter." Rosalie said, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Nice to meet you Isabella. I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme Cullen." the older Cullen said, introducing himself and his wife.

"Nice to meet you guys as well. You can just call me Bella though, that's what I go by."

"Okay Bella, whatever you wish. So may I ask how you and Rose know each other?" Esme chimes in with a warm smile.

"Well, she actually saved me today at the beach. Two guys were harassing me, and she scared them off." Bella replied, smiling up at the blonde girl beside her.

Rosalie couldn't help but smile back at the smaller brunette. "Yeah. I couldn't let those douche bags hurt her, and her half to go through what I did." she said looking down, her smile fading.

"That was thoughtful of you Rose. Good thing you're so intimidating huh?" Carlisle said with a small chuckle.

Rosalie huffed then looked around the room. "I'm not that intimidating.. am I?" she said, looking at Bella with questioning.

"A little bit, but only because of your beauty. Most would be scared to approach such a goddess of a woman, like me. Since you helped me out though and approached me yourself, it was the only way I would of been able to talk to you." the brunette answered with a blush gracing her cheeks.

Everyone looked at Bella with curiosity and amusement, smiles gracing their lips. Said girl blushed even more whilst looking down at her feet, trying to avoid any and all eye contact as necessary. With that though, everyone began to laugh lightly. It was all cut off when two more people walked into the kitchen; a girl and guy.

Rosalie stepped closer to Bella and wrapped an arm softly around the younger girl's waist, gaining a confused look from the brunette in her arms. Rosalie shrugged it off and looked at the two that had entered the room, giving the girl a smile. "Hey Alice. How are you today?"

"I'm good Rose, and you?" the pixie like woman said with a big smile.

"I'm good. How about you, Jasper?" the blonde said, her smile fading just a tad bit.

"Uh.. um.. g-good.." he answered with a strained look.

"So, who is this?" Alice chirped, throwing a wink towards Rosalie.

"This is Isabella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter." Rosalie answered. "Bella, this is my step sister Alice and my step brother Jasper. "

"Nice to meet you Isa-"

"Please call me Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella." Alice smirked. "So what brings you here, if I may ask?"

"As I was telling Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, Rosalie here saved me at the beach earlier from two men. They were harassing me, and she just jumped in and saved the day." Bella replied with a huge grin, looking back up to her savior.

"Awww Rose! That's so sweet and nice of you!" Alice gushes with a matching grin on her face.

If Rosalie could of blushed, she would of been a bright crimson color all over her body. But luckily since she was a vampire, she stayed her usual pasty white color. She looked away from the eyes that were on her and focused on the floor, subconsciously tightening her grip on the brunette in her grip.

"So Bella, will you be joining us for dinner?" Esme asks with excitement. She had been wanting to be able to use the kitchen they had, and this was an excellent excuse.

"Actually, um.. she's going to be staying the night with me.. if that's fine?" Rosalie replies hesitantly, looking from Carlisle to Esme to Alice to Jasper.

There is a silence that stretches on for what seems like hours, but only being a couple of seconds until Carlisle spoke up. "That is fine. It'll be nice to have some new blood to converse with, don't you think dear?" he asked Esme.

"Of course! I also have an excuse to use our new kitchen now!" Esme exclaimed with a huge smile.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs.-" Bella was cut off by Carlisle.

"Please dear, just call us Carlisle and Esme." he smiles warmly to Bella.

"Okay Carlisle. Thank you guys for letting me stay over." Bella says, giving a matching warm smile.

"Okay, well you guys can all go do whatever for the time being. We will call you when everything is ready."

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Bella all then walk out of the kitchen. Rosalie keeps her hold on Bella as they walk, not losing her grip on the smaller girl. Esme and Carlisle both notice this and give each other knowing grins, both knowing that Bella was something more than just a _friend_ to Rosalie.

"I just hope she knows what she's getting into with a human.. especially with this one. I sense that there is more to her than what meets the eye, and I bet Rose senses this too." Esme says, a little concern seeping into her voice.

"I know dear, but we can trust Rose. If she really has feelings for this girl, we know she'll protect her with everything she has. I just hope that Jasper can suppress his desires for tonight... her blood is very tempting even for me." Carlisle says while bringing his wife into an embrace. "God forbid he snap. Who knows just what Rose would do.."

"Let's just hope everything goes okay love." Esme then pecks her husband on the lips and pulls out of his grip. "Now it's time to cook!" her eyes glow with excitement.

The blonde doctor chuckles. "You and your cooking."

...

As all of the Cullen children and Bella gathered in the living room, a tension could be felt all around. All eyes were on the small brunette that was safely tucked in the side of the taller blonde, different looks being given to the sight. Alice had a huge grin plastered on her face, while Jasper had a look of pure pain. Edward, who had stayed in the living room the entire time, had a dirty smirk like he knew something.

_'So Rose, how's it going? I'm loving the tension in the air, aren't you? Poor ol' Jasper looks like he's about to just burst.'_ Edward said to Rosalie telepathically.

_'Edward, just shut the hell up. I'm not going to deal with your shit right now! And leave Jasper alone, I swear if you mess with him and screw shit up I will personally hand your ass to you.' _Rosalie replied, becoming pissed off once again.

_'Hmm... I might just do something right now actually.'_ Edward then smirked at Rosalie, before looking Jasper's way. _'Hey Jasp, I know you want her blood. It's the most delicious thing you have smelled in a long while, isn't it? I say go for it! Forget about the stupid diet, you're a vampire and vampires drink human blood. So go for it.'_

Everyone but Bella saw the small twitch of Jasper's eyes and body, before he jumped up in a flash and went flying towards Bella.

* * *

**Well here you guys go! I hope you guys liked it, even though it was sorta just a filler once again. Please don't hate me for ending it where I did! *goes off into a corner and cowers* Well Jasper finally let go because of Edward. Shit is going to go down! Tune in next episode to find out what happens on My Angel!**


	7. Chapter 7

I don't NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. They are property of Stephanie Meyers. The story ideas are all mine though (:

A Fan-fic by LostLove2015

**A/N: Ello chaps! I hope you guys had an awesome 4th of July! I did! Today is my birthday, Woooooooo! I'm 16 now!:D Well I'm back with the next chapter I know you all are waiting for! Here comes wild wild Jasper and his thirst for human blood! Also a thanks to Zelda's Hero, MADDY22, tlc125, LoveSKINS94, thiree, Jay aka Jordan, Firepaw15, and JackSkellington'sBride for leaving me some awesome reviews on the last chapter! Really boosted my ego to help getting me to write more on the story quicker! And to whoever that decided to hide behind guest and say 'not worth the wait', I'm sorry that you don't like the story...even though you read up till the 6th chapter? Anyways enough of me, here's the next chapter! Go read!**

**I sorta just realized that this is the 7th chapter, and my birthday is 7/7/97. 7 is like my luck number! Haha just had to throw that out there. Now on with the show!**

* * *

**My Angel - Chapter 7**

**No one's POV**

In a split second, Jasper had let himself go and was now rushing towards Bella. Nothing but blood lust filled his mind, and he was going to get what he wanted at that moment. As he flew through the air, fangs protruding and nails out, Bella stared in stunned horror. She was frozen to her spot, eyes wide in fear, not breathing; she had no clue what was going on or what to think of the sight.

As Rosalie moved to intercept Jasper, something big came barreling into the room, slamming into the small body of Jasper. They went flying into the kitchen, before landing with a sound thud. There were then a few hisses and grunts that could be heard, struggle being evident. Everyone except Rosalie and Bella went to see what was going on in the kitchen, as the blonde vampire didn't want to put the younger brunette in harms way anymore than she had already.

When the three Cullen siblings reached the kitchen, they were stunned to see their other brother Emmett a top their smaller blonde sibling. Emmett had Jasper in a choke hold, while he held the rest of the boy's body between his huge legs. With every jerk and twist of Jasper's body, Emmett held his grip even tighter; he wasn't going to let Jasper out of his hold, not until the boy had calmed down enough or the human left. He wasn't going to have an innocent human's blood shed on his watch, not if he could stop it.

"Let...Go...Of..ME!" Jasper yelled, while still trying to release himself out of his bear of a brother's iron like grip.

"No! You will leave the human be!" Emmett yelled back, a grunt escaping his throat. "Why is there a human here anyways?!" he questioned no one in particular.

Edward, from the back of the group, spoke up with a devilish grin on his face. "None other than Rosalie, as usual. You know, shouldn't she have learned by now after the previous ones?"

Everyone turned to look at Edward, confusion written on their faces. Emmett was the one to speak first. "What do you mean 'the previous ones', Edward?" He was now glaring at the tall, lanky boy.

"Oh.. did I say that out loud?" he asked, a smirk plastered on his face. "Well, this is a bit awkward."

"Edward. Tell me, NOW!" Emmett's voice boomed, a look of disgust and anger visible in his features.

Edward cringed inwardly. He didn't like to upset Emmett, ever. It hurt him to no end to see that he caused pain to the person he thought, he so truly 'loved'. Looking into Emmett's eyes, his smirk faltered some and he couldn't help but avert his eyes else where. "Well, you see, Rosalie has brought home humans on more than one occasion. And I sorta kinda, might of drunken their blood." With that said, Edward quickly left the room before anything else could be said or done.

Emmett stared after the brunette that had so quickly left, a look of pure disgust on his face. "I thought he stopped all of that, I thought he was doing fine on the diet!? He knows how much we don't want to live that kind of life style, yet he turns around and does this shit! Why can't he respect any of this, respect Carlisle's and Esme's wishes?!" the brunette yelled to the air. He wasn't directing any of his anger towards Alice, as she had done nothing wrong, so yelling at the air had to do.

"I know Emmett, but sometimes people just aren't as respectful as we would want them to be. Edward is just self conceded, and he doesn't think about the welfare of anyone else but himself." the raven haired girl responded.

Taking time to relax, Emmett just stared off into nothingness; not forgetting that he still held Jasper though, who had calmed down a bit. He didn't know what he was to do on this matter, as he couldn't really do anything at the moment. He was broken from his thoughts though, as a hand rested upon his shoulder. Looking up, he saw that the hand belonged to Carlisle.

"Where you here the whole time?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, me and Esme both. From the looks of it, I'm guessing Jasper here lost it?" he said it as more of a statement than a question. "We hoped this wouldn't happen, but sadly it occurred." Carlisle sad with a glum expression.

"And it was all Edwards fault!" rang the voice of Rosalie from the living room. Anger was clear in her voice, as everyone flinched with what had just been yelled; or snarled to be exact.

Before anyone could say anything, Rosalie came in with Bella tightly tucked into her side. Her face held pure hatred; her eyes were a blaze with so many emotions flashing through, and her lips were curled up baring her fangs. Bella on the other hand, looked as pale as a ghost. Her face was void of any emotion, like a blank canvas. She clung to the blonde beside her as if her life depended on it, and you could faintly see her whole body vibrating.

"I'm tired of all his bull shit! He needs to leave, and NEVER come back!" Rosalie growled with malice. She wanted to so much just rip the boy to shreds, but knew that they wouldn't allow it to occur.

Carlisle looked over at Rosalie and Bella with concern as he knew that Bella was going to have to be told their little 'secret', knowing well enough that she knew that something was not at all normal with them. "Rosalie, you know that I can't put him out on his own. He is as much apart of this family as you and I, and I don't really have any evidence on him doing anything except for your word. I'm sorry, but he stays."

The blonde girl's eyes filled with more anger, ablaze with a burning hatred for what was occurring. How was Edward getting away with this, an almost murder of her 'mate'; getting away with drinking all those humans' blood?! This wasn't fair or just at all, yet he was getting off scotch clean. _I will make sure he pays, one way or another. He is going to pay!_ Rosalie thought to herself.

As everyone stood in silence, a few grunts and groans began to fill the air. All eyes shot to the source, Jasper, who was having a hard time with trying to free himself from the monstrous grip of Emmett. Emmett on the other hand just rolled his eyes at his brother's futile attempts of freeing himself, and held him tighter. "Jasp, you need to calm down. This human is NOT food, but a friend of Rose's."

"This human, has a name." Rosalie snapped at Emmett, sending him a small glare.

"My bad, my bad. May I ask what your name is then?" Emmett asked, looking at Bella.

Said girl hadn't heard a word the brunette had said, as she was too much in shock. Rosalie looked down at her when no response came from the smaller girl, concern slowly seeping into her features. Nudging Bella, the blonde attempted to get the girl's attention; it was to no avail though, as the girl just stared blankly ahead.

"Bella, Bella are you okay?" Rosalie asked the brunette, worry evident in her voice.

Nothing.

"Bella? Bella, please answer me!"

Nothing.

"Carlisle, do something! Something is wrong! Help her!" Rosalie demanded, scared for the girl's life.

Quickly, Carlisle strode over to where Rosalie stood with Bella tucked in her side. "Okay Rose, I'm going to need you to walk her to my study. Be gentle and slow with her." The blonde doctor then began to walk towards his study, Rosalie following behind.

_What have I gotten you into?! God, I'm so stupid! I never wanted any of this to happen! I'm so sorry Bella... _Rosalie thought, mentally kicking herself for causing _her_ Bella this fear and pain.

* * *

**What's wrong with Bella? Is Rosalie going to kick some Edward ass? Will Jasper be able to calm himself? You'll just have to tune in next time on My Angel to find out! I hope you guys liked the chapter! I love all my followers on this story, you guys are amazing!**


End file.
